powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Calm Before The Storm
The Calm Before The Storm is the Sixteenth Episode of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc and the last episode of the Sardovian Flu arc. Synopsis With one day left the Rangers are enjoying their time off before the run into a problem every high school has, mean girls. Episode The last day of the week had finally arrived unknown to the rangers this was going to be the last day they had a break from the butcher as Zeran had done every magical scan known to man and there was no known villains to be appearing today so they would FINALLY have a normal day. Unfortunately though this was most likely to be the last day of having it somewhat easy before The Butcher returned to the scene. Zordon had been keeping track of his fallen apprentice and sadly it looked like his fever was finally going down. "Now as you all know we were in the middle of a lab project last time so please partner up again and finish what you were doing." Zeran stated. The class went pretty well for the most part as most of the rangers were paired up with another before suddenly they heard a huge BOOM! as the whole class turned around spotting Bulk and Skull having had their lab project blow up in their face. Zeran sighed walking over to the two of them. "Bulk Skull lets see how you messed up this- OH by all this Knowledgeable! BULK! SKULL! You don't mix those two together!" Zeran groaned. Right on cue the Bell ranger as Bulk and Skull zoomed out of there causing Zeran to place two fingers to his temple. "I'ma have to talk to James after school there grades have to be anything BUT good." Zeran groaned. Outside Kimberly was heading off to her class before a leg came out and tripped her. "Ooops sorry Kimberly Ahaha if you can't even avoid tripping how are you even on the cheer leading squad?" A voice questioned as Kimberly got up and growled dusting herself off. "What do you want Murphy?" She questioned. "I prefer the title Queen Gina thank you very much." She said as Kimberly rolled her eyes. "HEY!" the voice of Luke Elis came racing over to the current scene going on. "Why don't you girls back off and leave Kimberly alone huh?" Luke questioned. "Oh great Gina its the new Jock on the squad.." Cindi Gomez one of the other girls said with a groan. "How did you even get on the squad you're not cool like the rest of us Elis." the other girl Maya Herman asked. "Maybe because making a sports team has a lot more to do with hard work than kissing ass? did you girls ever think of that?" Luke questioned. "What you getting at Elis?" Jenny Copperbrook asked. "Yeah we don't like your tone." the last girl Anna Criss snarled. "I'm saying the only reason little miss so called queen here is even captain of the cheerleading squad is because shes sleeping with the Football coach and I wouldn't be surprised if she's sleeping with the cheerleading coach behind Jimmy's back!" Luke snapped causing the girls to growl. "Grr we'll meet again Elis come on girls and we aint done with you Kimberly not by a long shot." Gina said as they took off causing Luke to sigh. "its girls like that, that really make me wish my mom hadn't raised me right at times." Luke stated shaking his head turning around. "You okay Kimberly?" Luke asked as Kimberly nodded. "Yeah thanks Luke lets head to the next class something tells me this is going to be a long day." Kimberly stated with a sigh. In second Period The bullies Luke and Kimberly had just met walked over to Billy with a smirk. "Thanks for the help Billy." Gina grinned. "The way you pull at my heartstrings is most illogical." Billy stated. "Awww little billy is upset that we use him like the nerd he is." Cindi giggled. "YO! YO! YO!" A voice shouted as Zack came over or more or less stormed over. "What you doing mess with my main brain like that you girls atta be ashamed of yourselves!" Zack stated with a glare. "Oh look its the wannabe dancer." Maya scoffed. "Wannabe?! oh dose this look Wannabe to you?" Zack stated and quickly began busting into his moves as some of the girls in the room fainted as Zack came to a stop and smirked. "I'd say those other girls would say otherwise thank you very much." Zack stated as Jenny scoffed. "They only act like that cause they aren't cool like the rest of us." She stated. "Cool huh? Is that why you have to sleep with every guy in Angel Grove High?" Zack asked. Anna Criss wasted little time getting in his face. "You and your friends are pushing it Zachary." She growled as Zack smirked. "Oh please you think i'm afraid of you two?" Zack asked before they heard a cough from Zeran. "Everyone please sit down no need to fight right before class." Zeran said as the girls humphed before taking their seat. The class went off pretty well it was the usual trick questions from Zeran such as what way would a roster lay his egg the works. The 3rd class before lunch is when things slowly started to get ugly. "Well it was about time you came out of the closet Trini." Gina stated in class as Trini putt in her pencil down in a oh brother like fashion. "I mean it makes sense why would anyone want to date her anyways?" Cindi stated with a laugh. "HEY!" Came the voice of one Julia Chiang walking into class as things were about to get ugly. "Oh god, look girls its the stupid Dyke." Maya stated as Julia twitched. "I'm sorry WHAT WAS THAT?!" Julia snapped as Zeran watching this gulped. "Uh-oh Mt. Chiang is about to go off..." Zeran said with a nervous laugh. "YOU WANNA REPEAT THAT AND LOSE THAT FACE OF YOURS?!" Julia snapped as Zeran gave a whistle. "Now, Now kids no need for fighting here let's all just sit down." Zeran said as the girls took off causing Julia to growl sitting down next to Trini. 'Phew that was to close...' Zeran muttered to himself as he begun his class. After Class after everyone cleared out Zeran sighed. 'I think I'm going to eat lunch in the Cafeteria today.' Zeran muttered to himself taking off towards Lunch. In the Cafeteria Zeran sat down before he heard a crash and turned his eye to the right seeing Kimberly had been tripped again as Zeran squinted he knew this was going to end badly. "Oops my bad Kimberly AHHA!" She laughed as Kimberly growled. "HEY!" the voice of Julia came over as she raced over to Kimberly. "Kim you okay?" Julia asked as Gina laughed. "Aww look the precious little dyke came over to save her friend or are they more than friends haha." She said as Julia stood up tightening her fist. "I'm going to give you one last chance to take that back!" Julia snapped. Zeran snickered before quickly turning into a ticket salesmen. "Step right up, step right up! Get your tickets now for the action-packed showdown of the century! Get ready for Julia "The terror of all bullies" Chiang versus the Mean girls of Angel Grove High!" Zeran called out as the rangers slowly entered the cafeteria. "Mr. Smith what's going on?" Luke asked as Zeran snickered. "Just wait and see kids just wait and see HEH HEH HEH!" He said as the rangers looked up. "Oh yeah? What you going to do about it you little bimbo Dyke." Gina asked. "OKAY THAT'S IT!" Julia snapped before WHAM clocked the leader right in the jaw sending her flying against the wall. "What the? you hit me?! Girls get her let's teach this Dyke a lesson." Gina snapped as Julia counted. "Six on one huh? well that's fine with me." Julia stated getting in defensive fighting stance. One of the girls grabbed a nearby lead pipe running at Julia who backhanded before grabbing the woman's arm swinging her over her shoulder slamming her on a nearby table. "The old Lead pipe from the back trick really?" Julia questioned with a smirk. "Get her girls!" Gina shouted as two of them charged at her as she ducked one punch from them nailing them in the stomach before turning around and rouse house kicking the other one onto a nearby table. "Hey what's going on here!" A buff voice shouted storming into the Cafeteria. "Oh lovely James "Jimmy" Hatfield. The football captain come to save his little girlfriend." Luke groaned as he raced over to Gina. "Baby what happened?" He asked. "This mean old Dyke hit me please beat her up for me?" Gina said blinking her eyes as James cracked his knuckles getting up. "With pleasure." He growled. "Well..." Julia said with a smirk. "I can see who wears the pants in this relationship." Julia said with a smirk. "OHHHHHHHHHH Snap!" Zack stated with a laugh. "Tell you what she wants you to hit me? go ahead, and hey I won't even use my hands." Julia said placing her hands behid her back. "Your funeral Dyke!" James shouted charging in as Julia dodged the punch. "Strike One!" She stated as he went for a kick as Julia to dodge to the side "Strike Two." Julia said with a smirk as James growled. "HOLD STILL!" He shouted before swinging for another punch. "Strike three..." She said charging in before kneeing him right in where no man wanted to be hit as he keeled over in pain. "Your out." She said with a smirk as Trini giggled. "That's my girl." She smiled. Zeran quickly zoomed in and began ringing the bell. "And the Winner by Knockout Julia Chiang as if anyone had any doubts HAHAHA!" Zeran said with a laugh as Julia cracked her knuckles. "Now unless the rest of you lot want to meet the same fate. I suggest you get out of here." Julia growled as the remaining girls grabbed their stuff and zoomed out of the cafeteria. "Now Julia as much as I hate to do this, it was a fight so I'll need you to follow me to Mr. Kaplan's office." Zeran said as Julia nodded picking up her bag. "Right, later guys." Julia said heading off with Mr. Smith to the principal's office. At Mr. Kaplan's office Julia and Zeran knocked on the door. "Come in." Mr, Kaplan stated as the two entered. "Ah Zeran and...Julia?" Mr. Kaplan asked as Zeran nodded. "Go ahead and explain Julia girl." Zeran stated as Julia nodded. Once she explained everything Mr. Kaplan rubbed his head. "Ugh I should've know this would happen eventually. Normally Julia this would count for a week's suspension but since this is your first offense I'll let you off with a warning I will have to send you home for the rest of the day though." Mr. Kaplan explained. "yes Mr. Kaplan." Julia stated bowing with respect. "Just try to not have this happen again." James stated as Julia nodded heading out with Zeran. Once back by the Rangers Julia gave Trini a kiss on the cheek. "Gotta go guys been suspended for the rest of today." Julia explained. "I'll try to get the rest of your homework from the remaining of your teachers." Trini commented with a smile. "Thanks babe, later guys." Julia stated heading out the door. Suddenly however, once Julia left the rangers heard the BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! tune of the communicators as the rangers nodded before going into a hidden area as Zeran brought up his communicator. "Yes Sensei?" Zeran asked. "Apprentice get the rangers back your brothers feaver is returning to normal based on our readings." Zordon explained. "Yes Sensei..." Zeran said sighing ending transmission. "Get ready Rangers, the party pooper is back." Zeran groaned. "Lovely..." Jason grumbled. "Well it was nice while it lasted." Kimberly stated with a shrug. "Affirmative." Billy nodded. "Yes, let's get ready to continue this fight." Trini said with a smile. The War for Free Will was back on. Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc Category:HollowOmega